Memorandum
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: Katie Bell is slightly concerned. She thinks she's going insane. And what does Oliver Tobias Wood have to do with it? Uh, EVERYTHING?


**

* * *

Memorandum.**

_Look at him.  
Lying there, sleeping like a baby – not a clue of just how much mental anguish he's putting me through.  
I mean, I'm sitting here right now, and instead of doing my homework, I'm writing to myself about him. _

_And last night?  
__Yeah, last night I only got **three** hours sleep.  
__Which wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't gone to bed at EIGHT THIRTY!  
__And you know why I only got three hours sleep?  
__Because… (get ready for it)  
__I was thinking about him…_

_Wow, now there's a surprise.  
__Not._

_Oliver Tobias Wood…  
__Pfft, what a name.  
__Not that my name's any better, but sheesh… That is quite a name.  
__Okay, so I get my fair share of name-teasing - Does that **ring a bell, **anyone? (Courtesy of Fred and George)_

_Oliver Tobias Wood.  
__Oliver Tobias Wood.  
__Oliver Tobias W-  
__Yeah, I really need to stop doing that._

_It's really weird, y'know, coz I can only ever write about him like this when he's asleep… Coz when he's awake, I'm always paranoid he's going to run over and read it and then well, that would monstrously, incredibly, terribly terrible.  
Trust me._

_But look at him, seriously…  
The scruffy, messy dark hair…  
And his beautiful, long eyelashes (behind which, lie large, incredibly hypnotising chocolate-coloured eyes)…  
And the way his tie is half-choking him and he lies sprawled across the table…  
The shirt-sleeves rolled up around his elbows, just as I love them…_  
_And his shirt itself is clinging to his body, accentuating his (incredibly sexy) torso…_

_Yeah, I'm in love.  
_…_All I have to do now is get him to fall in love with me._

_Yep.  
__Right.  
__That's gonna happen.  
__Snap out of the delusion Katie…_

_Sigh.

* * *

_

Startled from his slumber by the soft thump of a body hitting a table, Oliver sat up straight, rubbing his large dark eyes tiredly. Turning around, he spotted Katie lying fast asleep on top of her homework. Smiling, he yawned and stood up, walking over to the table and crouching down beside her dozing body.

'Katie?' he whispered, shaking her gently, 'Katie? Kates, its Ol… Wake up…'

His nose wrinkling slightly as he watched her continue to sleep, blissfully unaware of his close proximity to her, he averted his eyes to the piece of rather crumpled parchment lying on top of her half-completed homework.  
Wondering slightly whether this was such a good idea, he picked it up and after a moment's hesitation began to read it.

Raising his eyebrows as his eyes scanned the page; Oliver chuckled to himself slightly as he took in what she'd written about him.

'There's nothing wrong with my name!' he murmured indignantly as he paused on one particular paragraph, but kept reading nevertheless. 'Beautiful eyes and incredibly sexy body, eh?'

Laughing as he read the last part, he sat the parchment down again and wiped a tear of mirth from his eye before looking down at the unknowing victim.

'She loves me.' He said, half to himself before reaching for her quill.

Pulling a spare slip of parchment gently from under her head, he wrote a little note before getting up, packing his things and heading towards the entrance to the tower. Stopping at the bottom stair and turning to look back at her, he smiled gently, sat his things on the steps and walked back to her sleeping form. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the cheek that faced upwards before tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear and heading upstairs.

Eyes snapping open, Katie looked around the common room in a daze.  
The dream she's been having had been so incredibly real.  
Yawning loudly, she gathered her homework together and made to get to her feet, but stopped when a slip of parchment with unfamiliar writing caught her eye. Pulling it from her armful of paper and quills, she smoothed it out and began to read.

**Hey Kates...  
I read your note.  
I know I shouldn't have, but trust me, I'm glad I did and I'm hoping you will be too, in the end.  
I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I've caused you all that "mental anguish" and that I'm going to Hogsmeade single on Saturday, if you get what I mean.  
Anyway, must be off – lots of sleep to catch up on… I haven't been sleeping much lately – I've had my mind on other things… Particularly this incredibly beautiful girl that I've watched slave over her Potions homework for most of the week.  
Do you know her, by any chance?  
Yours always,  
Oliver – the incredible.  
And sexy.  
And just downright wonderful.  
PS. You look cute when you sleep. (As do I apparently… Ha.)

* * *

A/N: the title 'Memorandum' is a synonym of the word 'note'. (for those of you, who unlike me didnt know that... lol)**

This story is dedicated to the boy who stays in my head - day in, day out and all night too... The pathetic pansy of a boy, who has somehow managed to steal my heart and run away with it, stabbing it and laughing evilly as he - yeah, i'll stop now. lol

_"i've been wondering what you're thinking  
and if you like my dress tonight  
would you still say you love me under this ordinary moonlight?  
i'm so afraid of what you'd say"  
__- **Scratch by Kendall Payne.**_

Love always,  
Ash xx

* * *


End file.
